kennelpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rigbybestie1510/678973974329792
=Random Awesome Things Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Random Awesome Things Wiki= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*2:38 Jaillox FOR WARDEN TO LEAVE *GLOB GLOBOBOIT *Sorry *I'm just REALLY tired... *2:39 Rigbybestie1510 OH. *Yeah. *2:39 Jaillox oh *2:39 Rigbybestie1510 'Cause you're freaking out over him. *I'll just be plain ol' Rigbybestie. *2:40 Jaillox Soo... you never changed your name? *Welcome to the Random Awesome Things Wiki chat *2:41 Rigbybestie1510 *deep sigh* Lemme tell you again. *I sent them a notice. *2:41 Jaillox you forgot that part. *about sending a notice. *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 They will do it, but I will be inactive for a while. *2:42 Jaillox on THIS account? *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE EMAIL *2:42 Jaillox the Rigbybestie1510 one? *I'M SORRY *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 YES *2:42 Jaillox I'M TIRED AS FUCK *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 ONCE AGAIN *2:42 Jaillox AND AM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 I DON'T WANT THEM TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE EXTRA ACCOUNT *I WILL NOT CHANGE MY NAME *I WILL TRY AGAIN WHEN THAT CRAP IS GONE AND OVER WITH *NOT NOW *2:43 Jaillox OK *THANK YOU FOR EXPLAINING *2:43 Rigbybestie1510 I'M IN DEEP SHIT NOW *2:43 Jaillox YEAH *WAIT ANOTHER 2 WEEKS OR SO *2:43 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah. *2:44 Jaillox I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I think I might go soon, like in half an hour or so. * *Wait *why are the huge gaps there? *2:45 Rigbybestie1510 Now, I waited HOURS for you to come back on. Let's RP! Seriously, I was sitting here, watching and waiting, like a puppy wanting you to come home from school. * *2:45 Jaillox ok * * * *o. * * * *Sorry *I like looking at the emote *RP TIME *Uhh... I swear I didn't rape your 3DS, sir... THAT BABY WAS NOT MINE *2:47 Rigbybestie1510 TEALETTE WAS VIOLATED VIOLATED, I SAY *2:47 Jaillox o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o *wat *You named her Tealette? *2:48 Rigbybestie1510 WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL *Yes. *2:48 Jaillox Tealette = Towelette Towelette = Condom Condom = FUCK *DON'T QUESTION MY METHODS OF THINKING *2:48 Rigbybestie1510 Whenever I have something teal... I have some name with the word "teal" in it. *THE HELL *2:49 Jaillox THE HELL *OK *JUST SHUT UP AND RP *2:49 Rigbybestie1510 DON'T COME NEAR HER AGAIN EVER *coddles her* *2:49 Jaillox I swear, sir... you can ask her... she'd say no... *scene shows Jailbot awake at 4 AM resetting the 3DS' memory* *2:50 Rigbybestie1510 FUCK YOU *2:50 Jaillox ASK HER *I DIDN'T FUCK HER *2:50 Rigbybestie1510 YOU DUN RUINED ALL OF MY HIGH SCORES *2:50 Jaillox *baby Jailbot comes in* Papa? *2:51 Rigbybestie1510 Ew, what is that abomination? *2:51 Jaillox A...ABOMINATION?! *THIS IS MY SON! *IF YOU CAN'T LOVE MY SON, THEN YOU MUST NOT LOVE ME! *2:52 Rigbybestie1510 AND HOW WAS HE BORN?! WITH MY 3DS *2:52 Jaillox *grabs Warden's 3DS and charger, and son* GOODBYE. YOU WERE THE WORST FATHER I EVER HAD. *ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING YOU WERE THE ONLY FATHER I EVER HAD. *GOODBYE. YOU ABOMINATION. *leaves* *takes family with him* *2:53 Rigbybestie1510 FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! RAPING MY ELECTRONICS AND SNACK MACHINES *2:53 Jaillox *beats the shit out of Jared on the way out* *rolf * *What is it, Ed Boy? *2:53 Rigbybestie1510 *2:53 Jaillox at what? the Jared, or Ed Boy thing? *2:54 Rigbybestie1510 ...uhhh... Yeah, I'll get back to you on that. *2:54 Jaillox *yelling to Warden from outside* FUCK YOU, WARDEN! *leaves Superjail* *2:55 Rigbybestie1510 FUCK YOU, JAILBOT! *2:56 Jaillox *makes piece of paper with note on it* *aims airplane at Superjail, at Warden's window* IF I WANTED MY COMEBACK, I WOULD HAVE WIPED IT OFF YOUR MOM'S CHIN! *2:56 Rigbybestie1510 MY MOM IS DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!! *2:57 Jaillox *writes another paper airplane* EXACTLY! SHE GAVE ME BLOWJOBS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE! *2:57 Rigbybestie1510 MY MOM WAS A SAINT! *2:58 Jaillox *3rd airplane* OH YEAH?! WELL, SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING AFTER SHE WAS DEAD! >:D *2:58 Rigbybestie1510 I refuse to reply to him anymore. *sits on bed and crosses arms* *2:59 Jaillox *throws rock size of a 6 yr old at Warden's window* *3:00 Rigbybestie1510 WHAT THE HELL?! *3:00 Jaillox Rig, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I need sleep. *We'll continue this later. *I promise. *3:01 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... *You are now away. *3:15 Jaillox I FELL ASLEEP AT 4:03, AND SHE WAKES ME UP 8 MINUTES LATER >:( *RIG ARE YOU EVEN THERE *Well, nvm *I gotta take a shower =Random Awesome Things Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Random Awesome Things Wiki= *Jaillox *Racc00n =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*Welcome to the Random Awesome Things Wiki chat *4:43 Rigbybestie1510 CHAT, Y U SHUT OFF *NOW TY THINKS I'M NOT COMING BACK *Man, I'm sleepy... *Jaillox has joined the chat. *4:46 Jaillox SO IT FUCKING TURNS OUT THAT THE MOVIE ISN'T UNTIL 7 PM *4:47 Rigbybestie1510 Awwww... *4:48 Jaillox yeah... *So... *wanna RP? *might as well stay up... *BTW CAN YOU BELIEVE RACK?! *4:48 Rigbybestie1510 Well, at least you have me for... 2 and half hours. *YESH *What did he do? *4:49 Jaillox HE BANNED ME FOR BEING AN OBVIOUS SOCK OF DEADLOX, EVEN THOUGH I EXPLAINED TO HIM THAT I DISABLED MY OLD ACCOUNT AND MADE THIS ONE *4:49 Rigbybestie1510 (facepalm) *Damn. *4:50 Jaillox *checks watch* Damn. *checks watch again* Damn Damn. *(BTTF reference) *4:50 Rigbybestie1510 Ah. *Racc00n has joined the chat. *4:51 Racc00n Yo *4:51 Rigbybestie1510 He-- wait a minute... *4:51 Racc00n What *4:51 Rigbybestie1510 How'd you get here? *WHO INFORMED YOU JK *4:51 Racc00n Jaillox Favorite Wikis *Sorry please don't ban me *4:52 Jaillox MOTHERFUCK *GOD DAMNIT *4:52 Rigbybestie1510 DANGIT JAILBOT *4:52 Racc00n If you're having a personal discussion I will leave *4:52 Rigbybestie1510 Coon, why are you looking at people's wikis? *4:52 Jaillox WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STALK US *THAT'S THE PROBLEM *4:53 Racc00n I want to talk *You know RS wiki is just super boring now *I'm not going to tell anyone *4:54 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, they're missing a key ingredient: me. And, they'll never get me back. But, since they said they'll be fine without me, let's see about that. *4:54 Racc00n Ugh I have no one to talk to *4:56 Rigbybestie1510 That wiki's going to die soon if they keep this up. It's going to be as dead as MOST CN wikis are. But, they can keep their high horse if they want. *4:56 Racc00n Okay I'm just going to tell you I have nothing to do on that wiki and no friends to talk to IRL so things are boring *4:58 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, I feel you there. *5:00 Jaillox Well, c00n, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped looking at our pages and stalking us. Just go to a different wiki. *5:00 Racc00n Okay I'm sorry if I offended you but what wikis am I supposed to go to. *Most have dead chats like RS wiki =Random Awesome Things Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Random Awesome Things Wiki= =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*5:00 Racc00n Okay I'm sorry if I offended you but what wikis am I supposed to go to. *Most have dead chats like RS wiki *5:02 Rigbybestie1510 No one's at RSFC? *5:02 Racc00n Nope *Check yourself no one *Jail I'm sorry about what happened I get it your frustrated about what's going on at RS wiki I get things have been un-fair to me too *5:05 Jaillox call me Ty *It's me, Deadlox. *5:05 Racc00n Oh okay Ty *5:05 Jaillox *Welcome to the Random Awesome Things Wiki chat *5:06 Jaillox SHIT RIG * *I was about to get mad at you for leaving, then you come back *5:06 Racc00n WB *5:07 Rigbybestie1510 I hate my hax. >< *Thankies. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4XF8ncl3w8&noredirect=1 *5:08 Jaillox But, seriously, c00n, try to find a different wiki that floats your boat. *5:09 Rigbybestie1510 There's only few chats that are full right now: RS, AT, MLP, Gumball, COD. Most like DBZ, too, but I dunno. *likely *5:09 Racc00n Yeah sure I guess this is good bye. I'm sorry for butting into anything. *Racc00n has left the chat. *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are now away. Category:Blog posts